


Two for the Road

by cherikfan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Poor Erik, Raven is so done with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikfan/pseuds/cherikfan
Summary: This is an X-Men First Class road trip fanfic.It's been sitting on my computer since 2015and I basically forgot about it but X-Men Dark Phoenix reminded me just how much I ship Cherik.





	1. At the CIA Base

In retrospect, Charles had no idea what he had been thinking. Well, that’s not quite true; his thoughts were along the lines of “ _must_ _get_ _to_ _know_ _Erik_.” Erik’s mind, clear, sharp as a whip, and goal-oriented, was one of the most amazing ones he’s ever had the privilege ofpenetrating. God, why did he have to think of that word? It made Charles think of a lesshigh-and-mighty reason, besides searching for recruits, that made him want to go on this trip.Charles cursed himself. It wasn't like him to become infatuated with random strangers. He's had enough experience with using his telepathy to be able to differentiate between realconnections and fleeting desires. The problem was, something made him feel like whateverhe and Erik had was the former and not the latter. He understood Erik.

When he went under the waves to save him, Charles did not doubt Erik's conviction to die for his cause. Erik felt the sole reason for him to live was to exact his revenge. That was some kind of coping mechanism, rendering Erik a purpose for existence. And Erik needed a clear end goal to be in pursuit of, as he did not believe he could ever be happy, so that traditional aim remained forever beyond his reach. At least that's what any man who would drown for revenge must believe. Charles, on the other hand, was determined to prove him wrong. Even with understanding his past and his motivations, Charles could not pin Erik Lehnsherr down. _Now_ _there's_ _an_ _image_.

Just from sensing the general course of thoughts in Erik's mind, Charles could tell Erik was both intimidated and intrigued by his telepathy. Charles, though he understood the reason for it, couldn't help but dismay when he realized Erik was more afraid of his gift than of Raven's shapeshifting and Hank's... whatever the hell Hank could do. The young scientist was a genius, that much was obvious, but Charles couldn't help but wonder what other animalistic features, like his feet, Hank repressed.

Knowing what he did about Erik, Charles couldn't find it in himself to blame the man for being wary of telepathy. In the camps, when he was experimented on, all Erik had left was his mind. That, and his power to manipulate metal, though he only perfected that once the war was over. Because of these things, it was staggering for Erik to imagine that someone could invade his mind and take the only freedom he thought nobody ever could. Knowing this was why Charles wasn't offended when he told Erik he knew everything about him and Erik replied by saying "then you know to stay out of my head.” The thought made Charles unhappy, since it brought the realization that Erik would never like him because he represented a new vulnerability, and Erik despised those.

Before he could delve further into these depressing thoughts, someone knocked on his door. Normally, he would have noticed a mind stopping right in front of his room, but now he was too busy feeling sorry for himself. _You're at a CIA base. You have better things to do than mope because Erik doesn't like you. Get it together, Xavier._ Charles considered telling the person at the door to come in telepathically, but he thought better of it. These people were just now trying to wrap their minds around the fact that mutants existed. They needed time to become accustomed to their powers.

The mind outside his door was worried but confident. He recognized it as Agent McTaggert. Moira, the one who tracked him down in Oxford. Although Raven was nearly the only person he would have liked to see now, he'd have known it wasn't Raven awaiting admittance even without his telepathy, since she never knocked. The first time Raven arrived at the mansion, Charles believed it was a karmic repentance for his isolation, a way of the universe saying, "you're not alone.”

So Charles asked if she wanted to stay, and Raven was more than happy about not having to find a barn to sneak into for the night. Charles also told her she could stay forever, that they were both different and should protect each other. He also told her his door was always open to her. Ever since that day, Raven never bothered knocking, and Charles took that as a good sign.

Now it wasn't his sister he had to face, which might be for the best, because Raven would have been nearly impossible to keep oblivious to the fact that Charles wasn't quite himself. Of course, he could shield his emotions from her telepathically, but he promised her he would never do that. Ever since he was a small child and saw his mother build walls around herself and not be open with anyone, not even her son, he decided he didn't want that.

That didn't mean he would share his inner thoughts with a CIA agent he barely knew. Especially not about Erik. While Raven would understand, and knew about him having relationships with both women and men, not even Charles was optimistic enough to think that even someone quite accepting like Moira would refrain from judgement about a man having these kinds of feelings for another man. So he had to act like nothing was troubling him. With that in mind, he thought to neutralize his expression and let her in.

"Hello Professor, do you have a minute? I was hoping we could talk.” Moira's demeanor was pleasant but serious.

"Hi. Sure, come on in. Is anything the matter?" By this point, it was becoming difficult not to look into her mind to see what she wanted, but Charles resisted. Privacy was sacred. Besides, he wanted the CIA to trust mutants. Well, as much as they trusted anyone.

"I wanted to talk to you about Erik Lehnsherr." Moira's face was unreadable. Or maybe it was just that Charles was never any good at reading faces.

"What about him?" Charles tried to pretend like he hadn't seen this coming. He didn't need to be a telepath to be able to tell the CIA was more than a little suspicious of Erik's motivation in staying. And they weren't even the ones who saw his attempt at stealing their file on Shaw; only Charles saw that.

"Erik Lehnsherr, or Max Eisenhardt, as one alias would claim, wanted to commit murder less than 48 hours ago. I know you managed to convince everyone that he was merely attempting to capture Shaw and deliver him to the authorities, but we both know that's not true. He was there because he wanted revenge. He would have killed Shaw if you hadn't stopped him. "

Charles didn't stop Erik because he wanted to save Sebastian Shaw. Someone like that monster deserved to die. He also didn't do it to save Erik's soul, as some might believe. He didn't see how killing someone who deserved no better would cause any true damage in that area. He only thought about one thing; not letting Erik die. If Charles hadn't intervened, Erik would have gotten his wish and died trying to enact his vengeance. For some reason, Charles could not let that happen. It was getting really challenging to silence the voice inside him that kept saying “ _it sounds like fate to me.”_

"Do you want him off the mission? Because if that's the case, you should consider that..." Charles desperately wanted to convince Moira not to send Erik away or lock him up, for reasons he wished had more to do with principal and liberty and less with Erik's intense gaze.

"No Charles, I don't want him off the mission. He's the only one who's had a relationship with Shaw we’ve come across. He could give us valuable insight into his patterns and character. Plus, his power could be handy when capturing him. I only ask that you don't let him get too... carried away."

"How exactly do you expect me to do that?" Of course, Charles knew how. He just wanted to hear her say it. Perhaps to see if she had the guts to go through with the request.

"You're a telepath." Moira almost looked guilty as she said it. Almost.

"Yes. And I also don't poke around other people's minds to control them." Charles was angry. He's been here only a few days and they already expected him to betray his principals.

"I'm not asking you to control him. I just need you to promise me you won't let him harm people." Moira's voice was still stern but it was gentler than before.

"If you're so scared of his power, what makes you trust _me_?" If there was one thing Charles hated, it was the use of double standards.

"I'm not scared of his power; it's his anger that scares me." Moira's concern seemed genuine.

Charles hated that part of him knew there was truth in what she was saying. "Fine. I won't allow him to hurt people. But I believe in him. I believe he will choose to do the right thing."

"I really hope you're right." Something in her voice said she didn't believe he was. 


	2. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Moira, Raven also visits Charles. She is angry Charles gets to travel with the hot stranger and she doesn't.

After the bleak visit from Moira, Charles was ready to have the bizarre day over and get some sleep before his trip with Erik. His trip _with Erik._ Alone with Erik. Alone in motel rooms with Erik. _No! Stop it! Why did I have to think of that?_ Before he was finished chasing away the images of what _alone in hotel rooms with Erik_ could hypothetically entail, the door to his room opened. He was so busy chastising himself for the recent images in his head that he didn't notice the familiar mind in front of his door. The door opened to reveal his sister, who didn't say a word, just walked to the bed and laid down next to him. Even though it was late and nobody was likely to see her, Raven didn't walk around blue here like she did at home. She remained her blonde self even now, when she was alone with her only family.

"Big day tomorrow. You and sexy-mysterious-nazi-killing-demigod-of-attractiveness go off on an adventure. Without me. Anyway, you'll pay for that when you get back."

"It's not an an adventure, Raven. We're going to find other mutants who might be willing to help us defeat Shaw. We're going alone because it's better this way. You and Hank need to be here for the new recruits to feel safe. To not feel like they were betrayed and given over to the CIA."

Truthfully, Erik said that easily distracted youngsters, such as Hank and Raven, would be a burden, but Charles knew that this was both untrue and would incite Raven's wrath, so he kept quiet about it. He was beginning to have a lot of secrets about Erik. _No, not "beginning to!” There will be no further secrets because nothing of the must-keep-dirty-little-secret sort will happen on the trip. Probably._

 _"_ It's a mission to find new recruits. Nothing more and nothing less." Charles wasn't sure if it was Raven or himself he was trying to convince.

"Otherwise known as, excuse to go on a holiday on CIA dime." Raven said, with a snarky grin.

"Just when did you become so cynical?" Charles said, meaning it as a joke, but Raven stopped smiling and looked pensive instead.

"Not everyone can look at the world with so much hope as you." Raven said, almost bitterly.

"I'm sorry you have to stay, but someone will need to be here for the new recruits. Of course it could be Moira, but it'd be best if it would be another mutant."

Charles believed it would lead to mistrust if they sent the mutants here and there would only be humans to welcome them. Erik, on the hand, believed that the humans could not be trusted with the mutants they sent back even until their return.

"What do you think about Erik?" Raven said, not as though changing the subject, but as if she had been meaning to ask for quite some time now. Which was odd, seeing as they met him two days ago.

"He's... I don't know. I've not known him longer than you have!" Charles had not been prepared to talk about Erik with Raven. He was caught completely off guard.

"Yeah, I've met him right after they dragged your stupid assess out of the ocean, but the difference is, you've been inside his head, whereas, I have not."

When Raven was so patronizing, Charles was always gripped by a fear that this is what he sometimes sounded like.

"I believe he's..."

Charles couldn't lie to Raven. He never had, and he never wanted to. But he also did not feel like discussing his hopeless feelings for Erik with her at a CIA base. The bigger problem was, he couldn't think of any way to describe what he thought about Erik Lehnsherr without giving away how he felt about him. Which was a ridiculous way to feel about someone you just met, but feelings weren't ever any good at being helped. 

"Oh my god! You are falling for him!" Raven shrieked.

"Raven!"

Charles made a hushing noise. It was one thing to talk about this kind of thing in the safety of their apartment in Oxford, or even in the mansion in Westchester, but now they were guests, or temporary employees, of the CIA. This was no safe place and it was certainly not one where you could talk about your secrets.

"You are! Oh wow! I mean, I know he's gorgeous, but still... you don't even know him!" Raven was never bothered by the fact that sometimes the person Charles fancied happened to be a man, but he should have expected as much, since if anyone understood what it was like to be afraid and to hide who you were because of the fear of rejection, both by individuals in your life and society as a whole, it was Raven.

What he could not have seen coming was her immense interest in his relationships. Even accepting his inclinations was almost more than he could have hoped for from her, but being happy about his relationships was borderline strange. He was grateful to her, because, even though he knew romantic feelings between two men were the same as between a man and a woman, it was unbelievable that Raven not only understood but had been supportive. Not once, she pointed out men to Charles who she thought had the same _preference._

Now, however, Raven was shocked because of Charles's feelings for Erik for the same reasons Charles himself was shocked. Erik was a stranger, but more alarmingly, he was a murderer. He has been hunting Nazis for a long time, and he was unpredictable. And dangerous.On the other hand, it wasn’t as though Erik hurt innocents. He’d killed Nazis, which was always the morally right thing to do, even if it was legally not much better than killing people who actually deserved to be called human.

"I hope he plays for your team. And that you know what you're doing." said Raven, after she was starting to recover from the shock.

"I hope I know what I'm doing, too." That was the last thing Charles said before falling asleep with his arms wrapped around his sister.


	3. A Not-So-Promising Start

 

The next morning, Raven was already gone when Charles woke up. To have a solitary conversation with Hank over the breakfast table, no doubt. Charles packed his bag, which was a simpler task than usual, since he could just put the few clothes he brought from Oxford back into his suitcase and not have to decide what to take. To his surprise, it wasn't Hank Raven was having a conversation over coffee with, but Erik.

"Charles! You will not believe this! Erik's never been to Coney Island!" Shouted Raven, as soon as she saw Charles.

"Actually, I can believe that. No offense, but you just don't strike me as the type." Charles replied, looking at Erik and wishing he could think of anything besides how the lighting made the man's eyes look greener than usual. _Usual? You've met him two bloody days ago!_

"And what _type_ do I strike you as, Professor?" Erik said with a grin, clearly enjoying making innocent bystanders, like Charles in this instance, feel miserable.

"Well... I don't... I mean..." Before Charles could get his babbling in order, Hank entered the food court and spoke.

"It's not that strange, not to have visited Coney Island. The parks there have been waning in popularity ever since movie theaters have become more prominent and cars made other beach areas more accessible."

Hank, Charles suspected, always communicated via technical information and statistics. He understood, as he himself sometimes felt a desire to hide behind the safety of trivial information.

After some more insignificant discussion of Coney Island and the _reason_ _d'être_ of amusement parks in general, Charles and Erik left. They were permitted to borrow one of the CIA cars, and once they spoke to Moira and Charles hugged Raven goodbye, they were on their way.

 

                                                                                                                           ***

  

This was a disaster. Charles washed his face in the gas station bathroom and cursed himself. He had been driving for hours, and he was grateful for the reprise, but unfortunately it allowed an awful realization to dawn on him; he was a blabbermouth. Erik had asked him about Oxford, and he started going off about this library and that course and this course, and only once he was alone did the realization hit him that he spent the better part of three hours talking about himself.

He felt at ease talking to Erik, and the man seemed attentive, but maybe that was just because he didn't want to be rude and start off the trip on a negative note. _Just be an adult about it and apologize._ Erik was drinking coffee on the terrace when Charles joined him. 

"So I just realized, I've been going on about my life nonstop, and I must have bored you to death. I'm sorry. Usually I don't blabber so much... I promise, I'll be a less annoying travel companion from now on.”

To Charles's relief, Erik laughed. "Raven was right. I thought she was exaggerating when she said you overthink everything. Seems as though she wasn't."

"She said that?" _Judas. She'll pay for this. Probably by being forced to endure shitty singing from the shower in the wee hours of the morning for some time._

"Yes. But don't worry. You weren't boring me. I find your stories... fascinating."

"Really? Even the one about how I won a contest in judging the age of books by their scent?"

"Book sniffing. I thought that was amusing because it suits you. But I particularly enjoyed the ones about the adventures at that bar near campus." Erik's eyes were mischievous and... _was that a smirk?_

_This might be a good trip after all._


End file.
